


Within a single moment

by eternal_sonnet



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Being Homura Is Suffering, Character Study, Double Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon, Reflection, post-rebellion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21951661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_sonnet/pseuds/eternal_sonnet
Summary: Homura reflects on the nature of the world she created.Written as a drabble practice.
Relationships: Akemi Homura & Kaname Madoka
Kudos: 4





	Within a single moment

Despite knowing that the world she created was a much more merciful one than their previous one, she also knew that it was a cheap trick she had performed instead of fulfilling her old promise. Corrupt magic was in every detail in this world from the colour of the bricks which made up the school where her happiest memories lived to the white petals of the daisies that grew from the cracks on the pavement of the streets which housed the more painful ones.

_(But it was fine, it was all fine as long as all the flaws were hidden from Madoka’s eyes.)_

Another day began. The classroom door opened and Madoka stopped briefly in front of her desk together with what can only be an image of Sayaka.

“Good morning, Homura.” she chimed and suddenly the fog over her pink eyes lifted, her gaze soft and familiar. The awareness escaped as quickly as it came and Madoka walked to her own desk, leaving Homura to wonder if she could ever deserve anything other than her friend’s anger when she inevitably found out how the Law of Cycles she so desperately tried to maintain was destroyed, yet alone her forgiveness.


End file.
